Mensaje en la botella
by xi guininu
Summary: Después de la partida de Lapis, Peridot ha pasado más tiempo junto a Steven y Amatista, pero ¿qué se puede hacer cuando ellos no están cerca? Enfrentarse a ese recuerdo no es algo fácil.


¡Saludos!

Espero que estés bien. Como aviso, antes de que sigas leyendo, esta historia está basada en los últimos episodios de Steven Universe de la quinta temporada, desde "Dewey wins" hasta "Kevin party", así que te recomiendo que los veas antes de leer esto. (Spoiler alert)

He disfrutado mucho los nuevos episodios, con todo las sorpresas y las experiencias felices y tristes, como el desarrollo de la historia y los personajes.

Esta historia, como escribí, está basada en algunos sucesos de estos episodios, específicamente "Raisig the barn" y "Back to the Kindergarten", pero la inspiración de esta historia fue por la imagen (gif) del artista millipedeas (para ver más de su arte búsquenlo en Tumblr), de quien es también la imagen de portada, y me permitió utilizarla, de la historia (si no se logra ver pueden encontrarla en su Tumblr).

Sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten la historia. No olviden poner sus comentarios y opiniones en la parte de review al final de la historia.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

* * *

Mensaje en la botella

-¿Qué haré hoy?- se preguntó Peridot mientras recorría la casa de Steven con la mirada.

Gracias al apoyo de Steven y Amatista, Peridot había logrado sobreponerse a la "separación" de ella y Lapis, o por lo menos había tenido menos tiempo para pensar en ello. Pero ahora, una semana después de eso, Peridot ya no encontraba cosas tan fácilmente para distraerse, más ese día en particular porque Steven estaba en una especie de celebración humana llamada "fiesta de Kevin" y Amatista estaba con las otras Gemas de Cristal en alguna especie de misión, o eso le habían informado a ella.

Después de confirmar que en la televisión de Steven no transmitían, en ninguno de sus canales, algún capítulo de "Camp Pine Hearts", Peridot se recostó sobre la cama con la televisión aún encendida. "¿Cómo era posible que en ninguno de los cientos de canales no transmitieran CPH?" pensó ella. Para ella los humanos encargados del entretenimiento de este planeta estaban cometiendo un error colosal al ignorar la calidad y la superioridad de CPH por sobre los demás programas de entretenimiento. Suspiró al recordar que antes no sufría por ello, podía ver en el momento que ella lo deseara el capítulo de su elección. Si tan sólo tuviera…

Los ladridos de Pumpkin la distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Pumpkin? ¿Acaso quieres salir a la playa?- preguntó Peridot al momento que Pumpking lamía su cara y ladraba, lo que parecía ser una respuesta afirmativa.

Se levantó de la cama, con Pumpkin en brazos, y camino hasta la entrada de la casa. Al abrir la puerta sintió la brisa marina por todo su cuerpo. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo ahí, cuando Steven le explicó lo que era la lluvia y cómo empezó a descubrir lo maravilloso que era ese planeta, toda su majestuosidad oculta en cosas tan pequeñas o tan comunes como los animales o las plantas. Sonrió para sí misma. El atardecer en la playa era una de esas cosas que aprendió a apreciar aquí, y era una de las cosas que le gustaba "compartir" ver junto con…

Sujetó a Pumpkin con fuerza, quien a su vez ladró. Pareciera que intentaba consolarla, que entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Peridot miró a Pumpkin antes de soltarla. Al sentirse liberada ella empezó a correr escaleras abajo hasta la playa. Peridot la observó con nostalgia. No había nadie más que ellas dos en la casa, no había razón para ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento. "Eso" que había estado evitando sentir o expresar desde que Lapis se fue.

La primera lágrima emergió de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla hasta caer al suelo. Se quedó parada ahí, en la entrada de la casa, viendo la playa y cómo terminaba el día y la noche se aparecía en el cielo, cómo Pumpkin corría alegremente por lo ancho de la playa persiguiendo alguna gaviota o algo más.

-Te extraño Lapis…- dijo Peridot en un susurro.

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que las lágrimas se apoderarán de ella. Sentía que un mar dentro de ella estaba a punto de salir brotando de sus ojos, con la misma fuerza y tamaño que las grandes olas que se formaban ahí en la playa. Lloró libremente, en silencio, sin romper en llanto o deshacerse por completo como ha visto en algunos capítulos de CPH. Simplemente dejó salir todo ese sentimiento atrapado en ella, todo ese dolor, esa nostalgia, ese cariño.

La noche rápidamente se apoderó del lugar, haciendo más claro el brillo de la televisión que dejó encendida Peridot antes de sacar a Pumpkin a la playa. Cuando escuchó los sonidos provenir de la casa pensó que habían regresado las otras gemas, así que rápidamente se limpió lo mejor que pudo el rostro y preparó su mejor sonrisa para no alentar a las demás, pero al voltear y no ver nada más que la luz proveniente de arriba Peridot suspiró antes de subir a pagar la televisión.

-…no sé si alguien llegará a recibir este mensaje, pero de hacerlo, por favor, envía ayuda- decía el humano en la pantalla de la televisión, lo escuchaba Peridot antes de llegar a la cama de Steven -, estoy perdido en una isla en el Pacífico y necesito ayuda. Por favor, no he perdido la esperanza de que alguien leerá esto y podrán rescatarme…- terminó el humano con voz triste.

Era una escena curiosa donde él se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, palmeras en el fondo, y el sostenía un pedazo de papel con una mano y lo que parecía ser carbón con la otra, escribiendo apoyado en un pedazo de madera. Tenía una barba abundante y el cabello desmarañado, le recordaba al "papá" de Steven. Entonces, enrolló el pedazo de papel y lo puso dentro de una botella verde, cerrándola con algo café que Peridot desconocía.

La siguiente escena fue él dejando la botella en la orilla de la playa, enfocando únicamente a la botella, y luego se alejaba lentamente. Parecía que él se encontraba en una pequeña isla sin nada más que el océano a su alrededor. Era como un pequeño punto verde, por las palmeras, dentro de un cuadro totalmente azul.

Peridot sintió que, dentro de todas las posibilidades que pudieran describir ese momento, esa escena la hacía sentir "representada", como si supiera que estaba dedicada para ella en ese instante. Y aunque ella era escéptica con respecto a un pensamiento tan irracional como aquel, le reconfortó por un momento esa idea. Le gustaba ese sentimiento de "identificarse" con algo, o alguien más. Steven le había comentado una vez que eso era empatía. Ahora entendía Peridot por qué era tan importante la empatía para los humanos. La necesitaban en momentos en que todo parece salir mal y no hay una solución aparente al problema que se enfrenta uno. ¿Acaso era esa simpatía lo que sentían Steven y Amatista por ella y por eso habían intentado animarla todo este tiempo?

Sonrió levemente. Le gustaba sentirse así, apreciada, simpatizada. Pero había otra cosa que le interesó de ese "programa" que acababa de ver. Enviar un mensaje a alguien, sin saber si o recibirá o no, pero teniendo esperanza en que lo encontrarán, así parezca imposible por un sin número de razones. Peridot apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba en la sala. Prendió las luces de la casa, tomó un lapicero y una hoja blanca de papel y se sentó en el sillón.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo o cómo empezar. Todavía no sabía cómo enviarle el mensaje a Lazuli, pero sabía que quería, tenía, que intentar enviárselo por lo menos. Sabía que no podía enviarle un video porque no tenía ella alguna forma de recibirlo, así que escribirle una especie de carta era la mejor opción.

Se quedó mirando un rato la hoja en blanco. Tenía mucho qué decirle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que escuchó a lo lejos los ladridos de Pumpkin que seguía jugando en la playa. Respiró hondo y comenzó a escribir.

El reloj de Steven marcaba las 11 de la noche cuando Peridot terminó de escribir. Soltó el lapicero y su mano comenzó a temblar. Ya había llegado hasta este punto, estaba satisfecha con su mensaje, pero no quería rendirse, aún tenía que encontrar la forma en enviárselo a Lapis, pero ¿cómo? ¿Existía realmente alguna forma de transportar algo desde la Tierra hasta donde sea que estuviera Lapis? Podría estar en cualquier lugar en el inmenso espacio. No podía diseñar una nave porque no sabía a dónde dirigirla, no tenía ninguna coordenada para hacerlo. Lo único que sabía era que Lapis era un pequeño punto azul con un par de delgadas líneas azules a su lado, con un punto mitad azul mitad café más grande a su lado. Tal vez podría programar un drone para buscar las características del granero en todo el espacio. Existía una ligera posibilidad de que los encontrara, ¿no? Eso debería ser suficiente para empezar a construirlo, pero no se podía levantar del sofá. ¿No era suficiente "tener esperanza" para enviar su mensaje? Peridot entendió que no era suficiente para ella. Ella deseaba que Lapis realmente recibiera ese mensaje y lo leyera.

Peridot repasó varios planeas en su cabeza antes de dejarse vencer por la gravedad del planeta y que su cabeza golpeara la mesa. No tenía más ideas, no tenía la respuesta correcta para ese problema. Volvió a sentirse vacía, vencida. No había logrado terminar esa misión, la misión más importante de su existencia. Escuchó los ladridos de Pumpkin muy cerca, debería estar al lado de la puerta, esperando a Peridot para que la dejara pasar, pero ella no se movió de su lugar. En lugar de eso optó por girar su cabeza al otro lado, viendo la puerta del Templo. Peridot la observó un rato, vio las cinco pequeñas gemas dentro de la estrella. Tenían que representar a todas las integrantes, vivas, de las Gemas de Cristal. En ese sentido, hasta Steven tenía un cuarto "suyo" ahí, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera del templo. En ese sentido, aquí afuera era el hogar de él, no el cuarto del Templo.

Peridot se levantó rápidamente al recordar lo que había pasado el día que capturó, con ciertas dificultades, a su primera gema corrupta. Steven le dijo que la burbuja que hizo iría a su hogar, ¡y apareció en el granero! Lo sabía porque la había visto cuando regresó y le comentó a Lapis su aventura con Steven y la gema corrupta. ¡Esa era la respuesta correcta!

Se precipitó a la cocina y buscó alguna botella vacía ahí. Cuando la encontró corrió hasta la mesa y comenzó a enrollar el mensaje, pero Pumpkin volvió a ladrar, ahora con más fuerza, lo que hizo a Peridot dejar su tarea y abrirle la puerta. Pumpkin entró a la casa y se acercó a la nota, la miró con curiosidad y ladró. Peridot sonrió al saber, o intuir, lo que Pumpkin quería, así que desdobló la hoja, le puso un poco de tinta en la pata de Pumpkin y la presionó con fuerza en el papel. Ahora estaba firmada por las dos.

Pumpkin ladró enérgicamente, moviendo su cola con alegría. Peridot siguió con su proceso de enrollar y meter el mensaje en la botella. Entonces encerró la botella en una burbuja.

La miró por un momento. No perdía nada intentándolo, pero si realmente recibía Lapis el mensaje, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Respondería? ¿Cómo sabría si funcionó? "Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo" pensó Peridot antes de tocar la parte superior de la burbuja y ver cómo se desvanecía de su mano. Pumpking ladró y Peridot se quedó mirando su mano vacía por unos instantes antes de llorar otra vez. "Existe una posibilidad, ¿no?" pensó ella mientras sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lágrimas de felicidad recorrer su rostro.


End file.
